grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Forster
A carpenter who is the husband of Zusanna Forster and the father of Ben Forster and Nancy Forster. He is also the brother of Crayden Forster Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, David was known for his hard work ethic from a young age. He was known for his skill in carpentry and ended up becoming one as soon as he left high school. He helped make things for various people in the town and was very much well liked. He fell in love and got married to Zusanna, a fellow Grasmere Valley resident known to be bright, opinionated and a driven lady. Together the pair make a great partnership and end up having their two children Ben who would become a pilot and Nancy who was ever inquisitive and inquiring about things. They took in David's brother Crayden, known not to be smart with them in order to live however they did not adopt Steven Forster the pairs nephew when his parents died in a fire much to Steven's resentment and he ended up in The Teen Hut run by Mrs Palmer Staddon in the same town as the Forster family! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. He is seen at the hotel trying to improve one of the room with his carpentry but ended up making it worse much to Anthony Hall's great horror. Volume 4 David is trying to fix the plumbing in the house but is in fact causing the house to flood with Zusanna being very annoyed he won't call a plumber in. When Crayden Forster opened up the door much to Zusanna great fury all the water in the house gushed outside causing for those at the door Terry Ford and Tamara Ford along with many others to be swept away. Fed up she decides to go to the hairdressers to see if they know where Rachel Sorel the plumber is with her son Ben. David in the end manages to call Rachel Sorel, swallowing his pride, and she managed to fix the house. Unfortunately when Zusanna returned with the makeshift SWAT team and Del who were trying to find Amy, Del not realising Rachel was not a criminal and Zusanna just wanted to find her to do their plumbing, orders the SWAT team to fire with their hot water guns as they can't have guns as they are not actually a proper recognised team, causing for the house once again to be flooded much to Zusanna's horror! The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 2 Let's Have a Gathering David is invited by Economy Dad along with Harvey Robinson around the Prescot residents to have a lads night after Devon had brought his friends over and had caused such annoyance to everyone else in the house and they demanded they have the same. Needless to say the guys manage to annoy everyone else in the house just as Devon and his friends had done. Season 2 Episode 18 As Easter Comes He is present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. He and his wife are supporting Nancy her daughter in her choice of baptism. Season 4 Episode 17 Just Sing David along with his good friend Harvey Robinson are among those in the audience during the singing competition to find out who will make and sing the new town anthem. The winner ended up being Dari who sang her own song which was helped written by Kyle Gleeson.